La nieve tiene su propia nota en el piano
by Koyote Satsujin
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, heredera legitima de la parafernalia Kuchiki es obligada a contraer matrimonio, mas ella, quitándose su mascara de joven ejemplar, decide arriesgar en ser ella misma y dejar toda presión y obligación atrás. Y todo por él, el pianista esmeralda que la definió con su piano. AU.


_**Improvisación**_

Las noches, un restaurante de lujo en el que solo los más aptos podían entrar. Ahí se encontraba ella, la heredera total de la familia Kuchiki. Rukia Kuchiki.

Desde pequeña había aprendido, por obligación, a ser una niña buena, culta, estudiosa, paciente y perfecta. Pero ella no era así, solo era una tapadera de la cual nadie se había dado cuenta aún. Deseaba con todas sus ansias gritar y hacer todo lo que siempre había soñado, pero eso no es lo que una Kuchiki debe hacer.

Se encontraba erguida, esperando en una mesa a su nuevo pretendiente. Aunque su adolescencia había acabado hacía relativamente poco, ya había sido invadida por infinitas solicitudes, jugosas fusiones de empresa y todo tipo de presentes con tal de aceptar alguno de los pretendientes que le ofrecían. Ella no quería saber nada de esto, pero era lo que su querido hermano quería.

Byakuya Kuchiki. Todo un ejemplar en los magnates del negocio. Su empresa, dedicada a la estética femenina era el pináculo dentro del campo. Sólo creció de manera tan abrupta cuando él llegó al mando y puso las cosas en orden.

Desde que se convirtió en líder de la empresa, había sido atoxicado por los ancianos de la familia para que se comprometiera y tuviera un hijo, un heredero. Pero por más mujeres que llegaban, no quiso pensar en el tema, hasta que la encontró a ella. Hisana.

Conoció a Hisana cuando tuvo un accidente de tráfico y su limusina se había estrellado contra un coche no muy casto. Fue amor a primera vista, y a pesar de las amenazas y los problemas, ella fue su mujer, y su hermana pequeña, la heredera.

Y aquí se encontraba, esperando a otro listillo que solo quería dinero y acciones. Solo un hombre puede ser heredero, y por lo tanto, ella debía concebir uno lo antes posible, antes de que su hermano falleciera, aunque eso estuviese lejos de ocurrir. La presión que los ancianos le anegaban era desorbitada y no podía aguantarlo más. No sabía si tirarse desde un puente o simplemente negarse a lo poco que le quedaba de personalidad y casarse con el próximo buitre.

Su trance fue interrumpido cuanto un hombre maduro se sentó en la mesa. Era guapo y elegante, pero tenía la misma mirada que los demás, una mirada carroñera.

-No me interesas, lo siento mucho, espero que pase un buen día- fría como el hielo e insensible habló sin más emoción que el total desinterés.

El hombre, atónito, se marchó, no sin antes soltar unas cuantas palabras acerca del respeto, el honor y todas esas cosas que ella no escuchaba.

Lo único interesante que había escuchado fue el piano que sonaba de fondo en el restaurante. Dirigió su mirada a la fuente de tan dulce sonido y encontró que, a pocos metros de ella, se hallaba el pianista.

Decidió romper un poco las reglas. Cogió una silla cualquiera y la cargó hasta estar en un lateral del piano, se sentó cruzada de piernas y miró de cerca al pianista. Era un chico joven, de cabellos negros como el carbón y unos ojos esmeralda que nunca antes había visto, su piel era pálida pero tenía un biotipo atlético.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, ella hipnotizada por sus ojos y él admirado por tal belleza en un cuerpo tan fino y delicado.

-¿Quiere algo en especial señorita?- preguntó impasible, volviendo a lo que realmente estaba haciendo. Trabajar.

-Defíneme con tu piano- pidió con seguridad, como si estuviese ensayado.

Todos miraban impactados el atrevimiento y la falta de educación que la heredera tenía, pero eso a él no le importaba, solo le importaba que alguien le hubiera dado, por fin, la oportunidad de desquitarse en el único lugar donde podía tocar.

Empezó con unas notas graves y taciturnas, que luego dieron lugar a una suave y lenta sinfonía. Tocaba con total maestría, mirando de vez en cuando a la joven, definiéndola con su piano, como ella había pedido.

Rukia admiraba la dulce melodía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada nota. Se sentía totalmente identificada con la pieza que él tocaba. Una vez terminada la función, Rukia abrió sus ojos, con una expresión facial totalmente diferente. Ahora se encontraba feliz.

-Me ha encantado, ¿puedo saber el nombre del autor?- preguntó interesada por la persona que tenía ante ella.

-Ulquiorra Cifer- contestó con su natural facción inexpresiva.

-¿Podría éste grandísimo autor mandarme su gran obra a este correo electrónico?- preguntó con humor y personalidad, cediéndole un trozo de papel.

-Claro, ¿Cómo no? Señorita Kuchiki- Reverenció con su cabeza, mientras sonría de manera imperceptible.

-Rukia, llamame Rukia-

-Alejémonos de formalismos pues y llámame Ulquiorra- rió con sorna pero de manera humorística.

Ella acompaño en la risa y se marchó dejando tras ella, el comienzo de una nueva melodía que comenzaba a inundar, no solo el restaurante, sino que también su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus mensajes :3 y por favor, comentad lo que os ha gustado y lo que no. LOVE 3<strong>


End file.
